


Match Box.

by EggingtonToast



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, Vagabond's Vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggingtonToast/pseuds/EggingtonToast
Summary: Egg is a mercenary, knife for hire in Los Santos. A client has been sending them assignments in books.It's odd, but nice. They have good book recommendations.Written for Dmitri Molotov's Vagabond's Vagabonds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vagabond's Vagabonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508854) by [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov). 



Lemon tea with honey. It sat on a table in a nondescript white mug in front of them. They stirred the tea a little, taking care not to let the spoon clink against the mug.

Egg placed the spoon on the saucer that came with the mug and took a sip of the tea. Still a little too hot. They place it back down. While they were technically working, they were not wearing their work clothes.

Within 10 minutes, a young woman with a grey sweatshirt and maroon cap will come into the café Egg was sitting in and will hand them their next job assignment in person. Their client had not trusted their secure phone strictly for this sort of business. This was fine. Egg was used to meeting in person. Egg was used to getting packages.

A young woman wearing a grey sweatshirt and maroon cap came into the café, the bell hanging above the door ringing, announcing a new customer arrived. The woman ordered a mocha, and shifted a couple books under her arm. She paid for her drink, and grabbed it, walking casually toward Egg’s table. She sat down across from them.

“Here are the books. I figured you’d like them.” The woman said, pushing the books toward Egg. “They’re pretty good, just a little confusing sometimes? Make sure you take the time to really understand them.”

Egg nodded, let out a quiet “thanks” and the woman excused herself. She told them she “needed to see her doctor”.

Egg took another sip of their tea. It cooled down enough. They drank it at a moderate pace, and flipped through the first book.

A post it note was on the inside. 

Egg,  
The location is XXXXXXX.  
The target is XXXXXXX.  
Enjoy this book.  
-D.

_________________________

The other book was one of those fake book things that were fashioned into a box. It had it’s usual contents of a weapon, a picture of the target, and some random trinket. Today it was a double edged fixed blade knife, a picture of some drug dealer Egg vaguely remembered seeing on the news, and a box of matches. Odd choice, for it to be matches, but Egg assumed it was perhaps a mild suggestion for body disposal. Burning is pretty fun.

They take a bike to the location and shove it in some nearby bushes. The two books are in their backpack and the knife is in their pocket. The box of matches is in the breast pocket of their jacket. A leather muzzle covers half their face. Egg is dressed to work.

Someone is waiting for them. A figure, not much taller than Egg themselves. The figure has white skull face paint, short, nearly shaven dark hair, and The Jacket. The distinct black and blue and white striped Jacket of Los Santos’ very own Vagabond.

“I know I'm not your target,” The figure, the person said. 

“I'm the one who sent you those books with the courier,” the one with the Jacket said. Egg stared. 

“You’re D,” Egg said. Not a question, but a fact. The figure nodded. They took a step toward them, and Egg took a step back. 

“What’s the third item in the second book?”

The figure stopped for a moment, recollection flashing on their painted face, a smile slowly inching in the corners of their mouth.

“A box of matches. It has a skull drawn on the inside, along with the number 3.” Egg pulled the match box out of their breast pocket, and opened it up. Sure enough, there was a small drawing of a skull, and the number three. Egg looked at D again, and asked,

“Why are you here? If I'm not to execute anyone today?” D chuckled. 

“I'm here to make an offer.” Egg just stared. D continued.

“I'm getting together a group of people who admire our dear Vagabond. I've been watching you, testing you, to see if you would make a good fit. I think having a group would be both fun and profitable.”

Egg thought for a moment. They couldn't really see anything wrong. D was responsible, if they were the client who was sending Egg assignments from books. Egg had grown to trust in D just a little. They had good taste in books. 

If anything, Egg could just kill them. Hopefully not, they seemed kind. Egg came to a conclusion and nodded. D and they shook hands. D glanced at the matches still in Egg’s hand. They grinned and asked,  
“Hey, wanna celebrate your addition to the Vagabonds?” Egg raised a brow, and then nodded once more.

“You know what has three syllables and uses matches?” Egg cocked their head to the side, not unlike a puppy.

“Molotov.”


End file.
